MIA18.7
Tegan sighs. "Doctor, what's happening?" Suddenly a Dalek emerges from the river. "No! This isn't right!" The Doctor says, as if telling his surrounding they lack reality. "Back to the TARDIS" He motions to the others, his eyes never leave the Dalek. With Tegan in the lead, Nyssa second and the Doctor nudging Mrs. Gormenghast on, they reach the TARDIS — but it has been covered by iron girders. The Doctor is taken aback when he sees this. He twirls around to see the Daleks progress, then returns his gaze to the TARDIS. "This is impossible," He stammers. "We would have heard the beams fall." "What is that creature Doctor?" asks Nyssa. "It's a Dalek." Replies the Doctor. The expression on his face shows his fear and concern. "I'll lead it off, the three of you wait here." And before anyone can stop him he runs off in the opposite direction. The Doctor runs from the TARDIS. He knows something isn't right and he's beginning to realize what it is. The café, he thinks, it all started at the café "Look, theses Dalek are following the Doctor." Announces Tegan. Nyssa pats Mrs. Gormenghast on the shoulder. "Well be all right now." Tegan motions to the TARDIS and the construction beams blocking the doors. "We still can leave till we move this lot." "We'll have to wait till the Doctor gets back." "Hang on a minute, this is a construction site, there's bound to be some equipment around." Tegan points to some nearby buildings. "Maybe there's some cutting equipment in those buildings." "We should stay here, what if the Doctor returns while were gone?" "None of us can leave until we move this lot, and until we can were in great danger!" The Doctor leans agenst a wall. He has lost the Daleks, but it wasn't easy. Normally he would let himself be captures to learn what was going on, but the Daleks don't always take prisoners. "Why was there a Draconian at Mrs. Gormenghast boarding house. She can except a talking box, but one trip in the TARDIS send her into shock. Something is seriously wrong!" "You still haven't worked it out?" The voice comes from close by. It's one he know well. "You again? I thought we left you on the planet of the Cheetah People." The Master smiles. "Oh you did my dear Doctor. You see, I'm in this time zone as well." The Doctor notices the Masters artron aura is still different, not only from the one he know, but also from the one on the planet of the Cheetah People. "Are you behind this? Somehow I doubt it." "We all have are parts to play." The Tissue compression eliminator is in the Masters hand. "Shall we rejoin your companions?" The Doctor returns to the TARDIS, the Master prodding him all the way. "At least tell me if my theories are right." The Doctor notices the girders have been removed from the TARDIS, but his friends have gone. He turns to the Master. "Where to now?" "You're going to get me out of this mess." "I'm not even sure I can get myself out of this mess," the Doctor mumbles. "Years from now, in your future, the Daleks will execute me. After a long story my life essences will become trapped in your TARDIS." "So we're travelling in your time stream. You were here in this time in your past?" "Yes. Not long before I paid a visit to your granddaughter Susan." "But that still doesn't explain..." "Doctor!" Tegan and Nyssa and Mrs. Gormenghast come running from the direction of the buildings. They stop when they see the Master. "Why don't we all join the fun?" suggests the Master, motioning menacingly with the compressor. "Now, you shall take me where I want to go." "I don't think so Master." "You will, or your pathetic friends die." "Then kill them." The Doctor says calmly. "What?" demands Tegan. "Come along Doctor, there isn't time for games," the Master responds. "I'm not playing a game." "Doctor..." Tegan starts, but a look from the Doctor stops her. "I don't think you can kill anyone. I don't think your real. Sure, someone is accessing the Masters memories, but you're not him. This place isn't real." The Doctor turns to Nyssa. "Nyssa, what do you remember about the café?" "We stopped there and decided to have a holiday." "Yes, and I suggested Mrs. Gormenghast's boarding house, but do you remember actually travelling to it. Did we get in the TARDIS? Do you remember arriving at the boarding house?" "No." states Nyssa. "That's because we never did. There was a newspaper article about missing people. We've become caught up in that mystery somehow." "But wait, that doesn't make sense," Tegan announces. "If we didn't arrive at the boarding house..." "Exactly," finishes the Doctor, "then how can Mrs. Gormenghast be with us?" Everyone stairs over at Mrs. Gormenghast. She smiles. "You still don't understand do you?" "You're the Box," the Doctor announces. "Part of it," Mrs. Gormenghast confirms. "I come from a race that evolved out of our physical forms." "Why are you here? Why are you doing all this?" Mrs. Gormenghast smiles again. "How much time have you got?" }}